


We Are The Champions (L Lawliet x Reader)

by ichigolawliet



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 1980s Era Queen (Band), Delightful, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, L Wins (Death Note), Love, Perfect, Songfic, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigolawliet/pseuds/ichigolawliet
Summary: All the victories you share together.
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Reader, L (Death Note)/You
Kudos: 37





	We Are The Champions (L Lawliet x Reader)

_Flashback_

_England, Wammy's House_

_1987_

_And bad mistakes_   
_I've made a few_

L grinned. The screen showed a clip of the sensational band Queen. Honestly, he liked something like that. As they say: you need to be able to relax? Somewhere in my mind, an opinion fluttered that it was better to do it, firmly standing on my feet, almost without breaking away from work.

How can an eight-year-old come to such conclusions?

Drop social stereotypes. This is not what happens here.

"We will, we will rock you," Lawliet recalled how a couple of weeks ago a brand new girl at the orphanage suddenly began to often sing in front of a television, a tape recorder and generally everywhere, making rhythmic movements."

Apparently, most of all she likes to stomp with her feet and clap her hands.

He did not want to repeat himself, because the constraint that came from nowhere prevented him. Someone might have noticed. But did it really matter?

A brilliant idea spun in L's head. So, L can no longer be stopped. Not in this life. Geniuses live here, did you know?

Even if not everyone has a great mind, confidence will give you strength.

_But I've come through_   
_And I need to go on and on and on and on_

The lace cuffs are tighter, the dance is more intense, and you could feel like a new rock star. He did not notice how he sang louder than television sound coincidence. Awareness is too late because he was clearly heard.

"This was beautiful."

Isn't everyone but Watari all the same? Lawliet saw other children frolic in the house, in the yard.

You noticed him. And you liked it. A gentle smile spread across your lips. L was bewildered, but only for a second, after which he replied to his goodwill with the same.

"How about repeating together, Y/N?"

"I will gladly accept the invitation."

He felt like a winner like never before.

_2010_

After several years of investigation, Kira _was caught._

Light Yagami.

If it were necessary to describe everything that happened then, L would say: "Blood and sweat." 

Many criminals died from Kira's heart attacks. The detective himself nearly died from him. I was ready to swear it in case of defeat. Although the outside did not look like that.

Y / N was always there, realizing all the risk. However, you are a detective too.

Kira was placed in a prison cell, where he died. Ryuk left him.

As soon as L found out, he was waiting for you in the common room of headquarters. By turning on the audio recording on a computer that was temporarily freed from work, he disappeared into evaluative reasoning.

Victory. Obviously, this is her. But at what cost? Nevertheless, the crime of the world has to some extent cleared. At the cost of fear? You can think for a long time.

Everything is behind.

You crept quietly, putting L's hands on your shoulders. He smiled.

_We are the champions_   
_No time for losers_   
_'Cause we are the champions of the world_

“Congratulations, dear,” you said.

“Us,” L added. "A kiss between the winners is awarded?" and turned around.

"Needs."


End file.
